Hoy tengo clases de amor junto a ti
by RukiaTheWhite12
Summary: Ichigo aun tiene que ir a clases lo que le aburre pero Rukia siempre le recuerda que con 17 años tiene que estudiar quiera o no, aun así Ichigo se esfuerza lo que puede pero su carácter y forma de ser cambian repentinamente cuando anochece o cuando están Rukia y él solos en la misma habitación, al irse la familia de Ichigo de vacaciones la pesadilla inacabable de la Kuchiki empieza


**Hoy empiezo con una nueva historia, (Nueva y primera)Espero que os guste y que antes de nada advertiros de que esta historia puede contener un poco mucho de lemon, también deciros una cosa más antes de empezar, es una historia de Ichigo x Rukia osea IchiRuki. Comencemos pues con la historia, que la disfruteis:**

Rukia:¡Ichigo!-Dijo lanzandose hacia Ichigo-.

Ichigo:¡Ah Rukia!  
Rukia:¿Quieres levantarte tu solo o prefieres que te saque a empujones de la cama?  
Ichigo:El que quieras pero preferiría otro.

Rukia:¿Cual?

Ichigo:El de no hacer nada.-Dijo tirandola encima de el-.

Rukia:Como antes...

Ichigo:Me encanta que volvamos como antes de todo esto...Estoy muy feliz...

Rukia:Yo también...

Ichigo:Me encanta sábado...

Rukia:Pero hoy es viernes no sábado y tienes que ir a la escuela.

Ichigo:¡¿Eh?!

Rukia:Mira,hoy es el último día de escuela y empiezan las vacaciones verano.

Ichigo:¡Joder gracias por recordarmelo Rukia!-Dijo levantandose de golpe-.

Rukia:Oye,Ichigo.

Ichigo:¿Eh?

Rukia:Se te olvida algo.

Ichigo:Eso ya lo se Rukia...-Dijo acercandose a ella-.

Rukia:Un beso no la placa de Sinigami.-Dijo mostrandole la placa de Sinigami-.

Ichigo:Siempre se me olvida...

Rukia:Y algo más.

Ichigo:¿El qué?

Rukia:Apartarte o si no tu padre te va a pegar una patada.

Ichigo:¿Eh?

Ishinn:¡GOOOOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!

Ichigo:Alé me voy.-Dijo cogiendo a Rukia en brazos-.

Rukia:¡Oye yo no soy para llevar!  
Ichigo:De todos modos te vienes.

Rukia:¡Sueltame Ichigo!-Dijo mientras se reía-.

Ichigo:No...

Rukia:¡Ichigo que pasa si alguien nos ve eh!  
Ichigo:Pues que nos vean.

Rukia:¡Me niego en rotundo!

Ichigo:Adiós...

Rukia:¡Espera hombre!

Rukia:Mira que eres tozudo Ichigo,no me gusta que me cogas en brazos delante de todos los demás, y mucho menos cuando vas por la calle.

Ichigo:Perdona chica.

Rukia:Rukia,pero tu llamame como quieras.

Ichigo:Eso es lo que me gusta de ti...-Dijo cogiendola de la cintura-.

Rukia:¡Ichigo sueltame!

Rukia:Qué día tan radiante...-Dijo en voz baja-.

Ichigo:¡Rukia hollows!-Dijo en murmullos-.

Rukia:¡Profesora...!

Profesora:¿Qué ocurre Kuchiki?

Rukia:Me siento...Muy mal...

Profesora:Ve a la enfermería.

Rukia:¿Podría...acompañarme Ichigo?

Profesora:Como quieras.

Rukia:¡Vamos Ichigo!

Ichigo:Voy...

Rukia:¡Que ya hemos acabado no descanses,tenemos que volver!

Ichigo:¿Y si hacemos pellas?

Rukia:Tu no puedes.

Ichigo:¿Y por que no?  
Rukia:No.

Ichigo:Venga...

Rukia:Te e dicho que no.

Ichigo:Venga...Te llevo.-Dijo cogiendola en brazos de nuevo-.  
Rukia:¡No Ichigo sueltame!

Rukia:¡Sueltame Ichigo!-Dijo en voz baja-.

Ichigo:Vale...-Dijo bajandola-.

Rukia:Venga vamos.

Asano:¡KUCHIKI-SA-

Ichigo:¿Qué hay Asano?-Dijo cogiendole de la camisa-.

Rukia:Buenos días.

Asano:Sigues tan guapa como siempre Kuchiki-san...

Ichigo:Oye,enana¿Qué haces aquí?

Rukia:¿Y tu descerebrado?

Ichigo:Presumida...

Rukia:Imbécil...

Ichigo:Estúpida...

Rukia:Idiota...

Asano:Ya basta porfavor...

Rukia:De acuerdo.

Inoue:¡Kuchiki-san!  
Rukia:¡Ah Inoue!

Inoue:¿Vamos?

Rukia:Claro,me voy Ichigo-cha-¡Digo, imbécil!  
Ichigo:Hasta nunca Ruki-Digo, Enana.

Rukia:Eres mi héroe Ichi-

Kon:¡NEE-SAN!

Rukia:¡PERVERTIDO!-Dijo pegandole un manotazo con la mano abierta-.

Kon:Lo-Lo siento mucho...

Ichigo:Imbécil...

Rukia:¡No me vuelvas a dirijir la palabra pervertido!

Ichigo:¿A él no, a mi si verdad...?

Rukia:A ti no,solo a Ichigo.

Ichigo:¿Y quien soy yo?

Rukia:Tu eres mi chico.  
Ichigo:¿Y quien es Ichigo?

Rukia:No lo se pero tu eres el único que pude hablarme de esa manera.

Ichigo:Aleluya,han acabado las clases...-Dijo estirandose-.

Rukia:Tienes suerte...

Ichigo:Y que lo digas...Tengo a la chica más perfecta del mundo a mi lado...

Rukia:¡No me refiero a eso!-Dijo riendose-.

Ichigo:¿Entonces?

Rukia:¡Idiota,las clases me refiero a que ya han acabado las clases!-Dijo entre carcajadas-.

Asano:¡KUCHIKI-SAN!

Rukia:¡Wah!-Dijo apartandose-.

Ichigo:¡Maldito!-Dijo cayendose al suelo-.

Asano:Kuchiki-san eres tan guapa que tu belleza no se puede comparar con ninguna otra...

Rukia:¿E-Eh?

Asano:¿Ah dónde está Ichigo?

Ichigo:Capullo,quitate de encima...

Asano:Perdona...-Dijo levantandose de encima de Ichigo-.

Rukia:¿Estás bien Ichi-digo idiota?

Ichigo:Si...O eso creo...-Dijo pegandole un patada a Asano en el estómago-.

Ya era de noche, como siempre, a la misma hora cuando todos se dormían el listo de Ichigo se me acercaba mientras que me cogía de la cintura y posaba su cabeza sobre mi cuello.

Ichigo:¿Y si tu y yo nos divertimos un poco?-Dijo susurrandole en la oreja a Rukia-.

Rukia:¿Por que?

Ichigo:Quiero pasarlo bien antes de que empiecen las vacaciones...  
Rukia:Eso es solo una excusa para hacer lo que quieres...  
Ichigo:Como se nota que me conoces...

Rukia:Si no te conociera ya estaría en nose donde...

Como suponía Ichigo solo puso una excusa para hacer sus ''Juegos diabólicos''. Le encantaba cuando gemía por que me besaba el cuello con delicadeza pero eso me encantaba por que mostraba lo que sentía por mi. Le gustaba todo de mi pero incluso decía que cuando me sonrojaba aun era más mona,no me dejaba ningún segundo pero siempre que intentaba escaparme el me cogía de la cintura y me apegaba a el aun más. No era lo único pues me susurraba al oído que desearía que nunca acabara ese día,me resultó todo muy romantico de su parte pues nunca supe que un chico pudiera sentir todo eso por una persona y más tratandose de mi que ni era una capitana ni una subcapitana. Lo que más me sorprendió de el era que no me soltaba en ningún momento,aun que yo le dijera que podría entrar su padre o interrumpirnos alguien me decía que le daba igual o que no iba a pasar nada pero un de sus siguientes respuestas suyas fue como no de decir si seguimos juntos no pasará nada por que el destino nos quiere juntos. Esa noche se hizo eterna pero me gustó de todos modos por que estaba junto a Ichigo todo el rato pero no dejé de insistir en que esto estaba mal no me dejó aun asi.

Rukia:Ichigo...Despierta Ichigo...

Ichigo:¿Ya es de día?  
Rukia:Si,despierta...Ya son las 10 de la mañana...

Ichigo:¿Cuándo te has levantado Rukia?

Rukia:Yo como siempre a las 7.

Ichigo:¿Y que has estado haciendo tanto tiempo despierta?  
Rukia:Ayudar a tu padre,a tus hermanas y a ordenar todo.

Ichigo:¿Y no crees que te falta algo?

Rukia:Dejame pensar...

Ichigo:¿No crees que te a faltado algo?

Rukia:No se me ocurre nada.  
Ichigo:Más bien,¿No crees que has hecho algo mal?  
Rukia:¿Eh...?No se que puede ser.

Ichigo:¿No te das cuenta de que eres la invitada?

Rukia:¿Lo soy?

Ichigo:No te hagas la tonta Rukia...

Rukia:¿Por que lo hago?

Ichigo:Claro que si...

Me tiré sobre la cama mientras que el gandúl de Ichigo bajaba a desayunar, al tener yo sueño cerré los ojos y me introduje en el mundo de mis sueños tontunos y Ichigociales por decirlo de alguna manera. Al despertar solo me hice una única pregunta.

Rukia:¿Dónde está Ichigo...?  
Ichigo:¿Me llamabas?

Rukia:¡¿Ichigo?!

Ichigo estaba a mi lado,sentado me observaba con alegría y la verdad al verme lo primero que hizo fue cogerme del brazo y abrazarme.

Rukia:Se nota que has estado preocupado por mi.

Ichigo:Claro que si Rukia.  
Rukia:Yo diría demasiado...

Ishinn:¡ICHIGOOOO TIENES VISITA!

Ichigo:¿Ah si?-Dijo levantandose de la cama-.

Ishinn:Por que nunca acierto...-Dijo en el suelo-.

Rukia:¡Esperame!

Ichigo:¿Qué pasa?  
Ishida:¡¿Es que ya no te acuerdas Kurosaki?!¡Teníamos que ir a la escuela!

Ichigo:¿Por que?  
Ishida:Mira que se te olvidan las cosas...

Ichigo:Deja de enroyarte y sueltalo.

Ishida:¡Idiota!¡Teníamos una clase de recuperación hoy a las 10 de la mañana!  
Ichigo:¿Re-Recuperación?

Ishida:Y si no vas suspenderás.

Ichigo:¡Mierda!-Dijo corriendo-.  
Ishida:Que velocidad...  
Rukia:¿Recuperación?

Ichigo:Mierda...Casi no llego a tiempo...Oye,Ruk-¿Rukia?¿No está?Bueno que se le va a hacer...

Ichigo se tumbó en su cama y con los brazos en la nuca cerró los ojos y oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

Rukia:Oye,Ichigo...¿Qué soy para ti?  
Ichigo:Mi Sinigami favorita y más hermosa de toda la Sociedad de Almas Rukia...

Rukia:Tampoco te pases...

Ichigo:Es la verdad Rukia...

Rukia:¿Ah si?

Ichigo:Pues claro que si...

Rukia:¿Y me quieres decir por que estás borracho cuando eres menor de edad?-Dijo apoyandose en la pared-.

Ichigo:¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rukia:Instinto femenino...

Ichigo:Porfavor no se lo digas a nadie.

Rukia:¿Tu crees que le diría algo a tu familia?

Ichigo:No.  
Rukia:¿Entonces?

Ichigo:Oye Rukia,¿Te podrías acercar?

Rukia:Claro,¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo:¿Me podrías decir...Por que te quiero tanto?

Ichigo estaba borracho como una cuba,me tiró encima de él lo primero que sentí era que tenía aliento a alcohol pero lo siguiente fue que no me soltaba,se le notaba que estaba borracho por que se comportaba como tal pero empezó a comportarse de un modo muy extraño. Empezó a besarme como si nada y no me dejaba hablar,me tapó la boca con la mano y empezó a besarme el cuello.

Rukia:(¿Este es Ichigo?¿O es cuando está borracho?Habrá sido Renji,seguro...)

Ichigo:Rukia...Te amo...

Rukia:(No se si me lo dice de verdad o es que está borracho...)

Ichigo había vuelto a las andadas,en vez de decir que Ichigo es romántico se debería decir que Ichigo es un pervertido pero esa no era la expresión correcta,de el modo en que se comportaba no se puede decir que se podía explicar con palabras. Por definir no me soltaba,no dejaba de besarme,es como si le hubiera dado un ataque de amor por mi o lo que quiera que fuera eso. Eran las 6 de la tarde,Ichigo tenía dolor de cabeza por lo de antes y estaba tirado en su cama dormido.

Rukia:Ya son las seis de la tarde,¿No piensas cambiarte la camisa?  
Ichigo:No puedo...

Rukia:¿No puedes o no quieres?

Ichigo:No puedo...Me duele demasiado la cabeza...

Rukia:Eso te pasa por beber demasiado o...¡Idiota a quien se le ocurre beber alcohol a los 17 años!

Ichigo:¿Mi viejo y mis hermanas están en casa?

Rukia:No,se han ido.

Ichigo:Que alegría...

Rukia:Eres una mala persona.

Ichigo:No lo soy,solo digo la verdad y son pesados pero pesados pesados.

Rukia:Llevas esa camisa desde las 10 y son las seis de la tarde.

Ichigo:Osea,llevo esta camisa 8 horas...

Rukia:¿Y no crees que tendrías al menos que quitartela?  
Ichigo:No hace falta...  
Rukia:Eres más vago...

Me senté sobre el estómago de Ichigo y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa poco a poco. Cuando acabé Ichigo me agarró la mano y me tiró encima de el,pude sentir como le latía el corazón,sentía sus músculos en mi cuerpo,me sonrojé un poco por la forma en la que estaba tumbada encima de Ichigo. Me cogió de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo,me sonrojé cada vez más pero Ichigo no se imutaba para nada solo hacía que estuviera lo más junto a el como le fuera posible.

Rukia:O-Oye Ichigo...

Ichigo:¿Qué pasa...?

Rukia:¿Por que...Te comportas asi?

Ichigo:¿Cómo...?

Rukia:No...Nada...

Ichigo:Que dolor de cabeza...

Rukia:Ichigo,¿Sigues borracho?  
Ichigo:No,te lo aseguro...

Rukia:(¡¿Entonces como es que se comporta asi?!)

Ya era de noche,estaban todos dormidos excepto yo y creo que también Ichigo. Caminé hasta él y lo comprobé,estaba dormido. Me alivié pero no sé por que motivo...No quería despertar a Ichigo por eso abrí cuidadosamente el armario sin hacer ruido y puse la rodilla dentro para saltar pero Ichigo se puso de pie y empezó a hablar.

Ichigo:¿Se puede saber que haces Rukia?  
Rukia:¿I-Ichigo...?-Dijo en voz baja-.

Ichigo:El mismo,¿Qué se supone que haces?  
Rukia:Ve-Verás...

Ichigo:¿Quieres hacer el favor de venir un momento?

Rukia:Cla-Claro.-Dijo girandose mientras que miraba a Ichigo-.

Ichigo:¿Te pasa algo?  
Rukia:¿E-Eh?No si no me pasa nada...

Ichigo:¿Ah no?¿Y entonces por que no vienes aquí?

La respuesta era sencilla,le dije que era por que no quería que se despertara y el me contestó o más bien me cogió del brazo y me besó,me tiró encima de el y me susurró al oído que no era para tanto si le despertaba simplemente. Como en otra noche lo hizo me cogió de la cintura y me apegó a el,

por mi parte era la respuesta más rápida del mundo. No me extrañó,simplemente me dejé llevar pero fue una mala decisión. E aquí mi respuesta de Ichigo:

Rukia:Ichigo para...-Dijo sonrojada-.

No se imutó a mis palabras solo continuó como si nada,no me hacía caso ni por casualidad. Para aclarar fue una noche complicada pero al contrario fue también más que complicada se podía decir que era una noche muy ''movida''. Tuvimos mucha suerte por que por la noche el padre de Ichigo empezó a correr por los pasillos gritando ¡Ichigo! pero Yuzu la detuvo diciendo que estaban dormidos. Una cosa si,Ichigo no me soltaba por ningún concepto solo cuando se despertó me dejó en la cama y se vistió.

Rukia:(Ichigo es un galán...Pero a la vez es un poco pervertido,no supe este lado de Ichigo...Solo me lo mostró a mi...Y después se comporta como siempre pero cuando estamos solos...Desde que pasó eso de los Espadas y Arrancars...A cambiado mucho,será que está en esa edad donde aun sigue creciendo por su cuenta y tiene novia...)

**Aquí acaba por hoy mi fanfic, espero que os haya gustado comentad si os habeis introducido en la historia y que sigais leyendo la continuación más adelante. Gracias por leer. ^.^**


End file.
